Fight For Friendship
by ThomasGabrielWhite
Summary: This story is a story where Beast Boy and Raven get into multiple fights, and whenever the are about to become friends again they get into a fight again, will the fighting ever stop. P.S. This story was originally on Wattpad but I copied and pasted it here.
1. The Fight

One day when Beast Boy and Raven were home alone, Beast Boy was trying to get Raven to come out of her room. "Leave me alone," she said, "I want to be alone."

"Please, you are always in your room," said Beast Boy. "I stay in my room to avoid you,"she regretted what she said immediately. She had liked Beast Boy since she first saw him, but she stayed away from him as much as possible because whenever she thought about him, something exploded, and she always tried thinking about something else when he was near her.

What she said really hurt his feelings," why do you always try to avoid me,"he said. She knew that what she was going to say was going to hurt both of their feelings, but she really needed to get him away from her, some of her favorite books had already exploded, fortunately they were paperback books and didn't make any noise. She opened the door and yelled, "there are thousands of reasons, you won't stop talking for more than a minute, and you alway pick me to talk to when you have three other people to talk to, you always play pointless video games(I actually believe the games are pointless, all they do is try to get the highest score, there's no adventure), and you went in my room and played with my mirror, then when you were inside it you yelled at my weakest emotion, after you left she wouldn't stop crying for a week, she even tried to kill herself, I don't know anything about your family, but they probably abandoned you because your so annoying, or because you are green, I hate the color green." She knew his parents didn't abandon him, and she didn't hate the color green, but she hoped it would make him leave, also her emotion wasn't crying for a week because he yelled at her, it was because she liked him, and missed him after he left, she hoped he would forgive her.

Beast Boy was so angry that he didn't notice that she was trying not to cry. He wasn't angry because of what she said about him, or that she hated the color green, he was angry that she believed his parents abandoned him. He hit her as hard as he could in the face, and she fell down. Then he just kept hitting and yelling at her, "you are the worst person in the world, even worse than your father. He would kill everyone, but you would keep them alive to torture them, you sadist(vocabulary lessons: a sadist is someone that is only happy when they are causing someone pain). My parents didn't abandon me, they cared about me, they didn't even mind me being green, they died. Your mother probably abandoned you because you're so mean, I wasn't talking to you all the time to annoy you I was doing because I wanted to be your friend, you won't have to worry about me annoying you ever again, because I don't want to be friends with someone as horrible as you, I don't even know how those people in the mirror are your emotions, they are all a lot nicer than you even the one we fought, and you can stay in your room, because if I ever see you again I will kill you."

He turned into an elephant and stepped on her and broke all her bones, then he kicked her through the window and into the ocean. A few minutes later he had calmed down enough to think about what he had done and regretted some of it, he still believed she had needed to be hit a few times for insulting his parents, but he didn't have to crush her bones a and kick her through the window. He may have been mad at her but he still didn't want her to die. He also regretted saying she was worse than her father. He turned into a bird and flee into the water and turned into a whale. When he found her he immediately opened his whale mouth and put her in. He brought her inside, and put yer in the most comfortable chair. When he looked at her an saw how much he hurt her he almost started crying. He called the other Teen Titans and told them what happened.


	2. Her Fear, His Regret

Beast Boys point of view:

After three weeks Ravens bones had healed enough to move. Beast Boy had not been allowed to see her, but he didn't want to see her, he was still mad and knew if he saw her he wouldn't be able to hold a grudge against her. He wasn't even sure he wanted to hold a grudge, he felt bad about almost killing her and knew he should have just left to calm down, then talk to her. Now that he calmed down he remembered that she had almost started crying when she insulted him and his parents, and realized she hadn't meant what she said, and only said it to get him to leave her alone, and she didn't know he would attack her. But why would she insult his parents and not just him, her plan probably would have worked if she hadn't said what she said about his parents, also why did she want him to leave her alone, all he had wanted was to become her friend, even though he told her he didn't.

He wanted her to know that she should never insult his parents, but he also wanted to be her friend, so he would talk to her when she woke up from her coma, if she would let him, and tell her he was sorry and ask her to forgive him, but then he would tell her to never insult his parents again. He really hoped she would forgive him, but he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

The next day he got the message that she had woken up. He went to see her, but he was scared of what would happen. Her reaction was a lot worse than he expected.

He had expected her to be angry at him for hurting her, but instead she was scared of him. When she saw him she started screaming, and tried to get up and run away, but her legs still didn't work and she fell on the ground, her reaction almost made him cry. He started walking towards her to help her up, but she was still screaming and started crawling away. That was when he did start crying, he ran out of the room.

Ravens point of View:

After Beast Boy ran out of the room Raven started crying. She still loved him, even though he hurt her. But she was also scared that he would hurt her again, or kill her. She felt like she could never trust him again, but she also wanted to be with him. She knew it was her fault he had attacked her, she shouldn't have insulted his parents. He was right, she was worst than her father, but she wasn't a sadist, she didn't enjoy hurting people, he had also said he would kill her the next time he saw her, that is why she was afraid, but he hadn't killed her. She would easily forgive him, but she was scared he wouldn't forgive her. She deserved what he did to her, the emotional pain she gave him was a lot worse than the physical pain he gave her, she didn't even want him to forgive her, at least for a long time, she wanted to feel the worst pain ever.


	3. Reading Her Diary

Beast boys point of view:

After a few hours of thinking and crying about Raven, Beast Boy decided to see if he could find anything in her room that could tell him about Raven. For years he had been making his teammates think he wasn't very smart, but his parents were scientist, so he learned a lot from them. Also he had worked with the Doom Patrol for years before he joined the Teen Titans, and learned a lot about how criminals minds worked, and he spent some time with Robin who was a detective. So he was sure he could find a lot of information in her room.

Her room was messy from him attacking Raven, but he noticed some damage that wasn't from him. The books were completely destroyed, even her favorite books(he knew what ones were her favorites because she read them all the time,repeatedly). When he looked closer he noticed the had exploded, he couldn't smell any explosive materials. He remembered what happened to Dr. Light, she had been very angry at the time, but she didn't make him explode. Also after they had watched a scary movie her powers went against her and caused all her fears to come true(that would mean she was the most powerful Teen Titan). Then he remembered that when he had gone into Nevermore(it's weird that in the poem catted"The Raven" the raven's one word was"Nevermore")there had been people that looked like Raven but acted differently, they must have been her emotions, and whenever she felt an emotion too strongly, there was a different effect, so what emotion caused the books to explode, it wasn't anger because that caused Raven to turn into her demon form. He searched some more. When he looked in the drawer beside her bed he found a book, it must be her diary, he thought, it might help him get more information.

An hour later he knew everything about her. She had liked him since she first saw him, and she stayed away from him because when she thought about him things exploded. That is what made the books explode, she had been trying to get rid of him so her whole room didn't explode. Also the only reason Malchior was able to trick her was because he had hurt her feelings when he called her creepy.

Beast Heard a noise by the door. When he looked he saw Raven by the door. When he looked at her she screamed and ran away. He went after her.


	4. Almost Killed

Ravens point of view:

Raven ran as fast as she could, he's going to kill me, she thought, he's going to kill me because I like him. She tripped and fell on the ground. Beast Boy was getting closer, she crawled away from him and looked for something to defend herself, on the ground she saw a knife, she didn't know how it got there but she was too scared to think about it.

She picked it up and backed up to the wall. As he got closer she swung the knife, it cut him very badly on the leg, but he kept getting closer. She moved over against the wall and stood up in the corner. She swung the knife again and cut his arm but he wouldn't stop coming.

Then he hugged her. She was very surprised, she thought he wanted to kill her. "I love you,"he said,"please forgive me." The she felt wetness on her hand and looked down. The knife she had in her hand had stabbed into his stomach. She screamed and pulled the knife out.

She put him on the ground, gently. She ran to get help, why did he hug her when she had a knife, she thought, he said he loved her. He didn't even care that she stabbed him, or cut him.

She was crying so much she couldn't even tell her teammates what happened, so she just pointed to the room Beast Boy was in.


	5. Attempted Suicide

Raven's point of view:

Raven wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks. She also couldn't stop crying, most people eventually stop crying after a few hours, but since she was half demon she could cry forever.

Beast Boy had survived but couldn't leave the hospital, she stayed with him the whole time, she couldn't sleep either. The knife she had used was created by her powers, it was created by her fear. The reason she couldn't sleep was because of her sadness.

She didn't want to live anymore, she would kill herself. She had been planing it since Beast Boy was put into n the hospital, she was going to do it in the bathroom where no one could interrupt her.

Beast Boy's point of view:

Beast Boy woke up, he sensed something wrong with Raven. He got up and ran through the hospital looking for Raven. Then when he ran by the bathroom he felt Raven's presence, so he knocked down the door.

Raven's point of view:

When she raised her knife to kill herself, the door fell down and Beast Boy was their. She started panicking, she needed to kill herself quickly before he stopped her. Right before she stabbed herself Beast Boy grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her hand. She looked at him, he wasn't happy(if you don't know a lot about grammar used in books, this is another way of saying he was angry).

He slapped her face,"Why were you going to kill yourself,"he said," I thought you loved me, and I loved you." She started crying. This was why she wanted to die, she hurts his feelings way too much.


	6. Argument

Raven's point of view:

Raven didn't like when Beast Boy was angry at her, his anger now hurt her more than when he attacked her because this time he just wouldn't talk to her, or even look at her. He said he loved her, even though she stabbed him and insulted his parents. He read her diary and knew she loved him. He had also known she was going to kill herself, he wouldn't have broken down the door for any other reason. They were sitting next to each other on the couch at Titans Tower, he was leaning on the arm rest looking away from her. She was facing towards him, trying to get the courage to talk to him.

Beast Boy's point of view:

Why did she try to kill herself, Beast Boy thought, did she no longer like him. He wanted to find out, so he turned around to look at Raven. "Why did you try to kill yourself,"he said," I thought you liked me."

"I do,"she said, trying not to cry,"I wanted to kill myself because everything I do hurts you."

"Well, if you were dead it would hurt me even more," he yelled at her. "I'm sorry," she said, "please forgive me."

"It will be a long time before I forgive you," he said. She couldn't stop herself from crying. "Stop crying, demon, you don't deserve to, all you do is try to hurt my feelings, you lied about loving me in your diary, I should have killed you." He Yelled. " Also, if you try to kill yourself again I won't stop you, I might even help you.

Raven's point of view:

"I hate you" she screamed, " I didn't lie when I said I loved you, a diary is supposed to keep all your secrets, not lies, I did love you, now I don't."

He slapped her. "I did lie about loving you, I meant everything I said while I was beating you up. Also, I forgot to tell you, never insult my parents ever again."

She started crying so hard she couldn't think, she punched him, then she turned around and tried to run away, but he grabbed her cape. The cape ripped. She loved the cape, it had been given to her by her mother, then she remembered Beast Boy saying that her mother probably abandoned her because she was a demon. She got very angry, she couldn't even see her powers went out of control, when she calmed down again she couldn't see Beast Boy anywhere. She had sent him somewhere with her powers, but where?


	7. Nevermore

Beast Boy's point of view:

The place Raven had sent him was Nevermore. Beast Boy looked around, in a corner he saw one of Raven's emotions, she was wearing a grey cape, and she was crying. She had been the one that kept apologising to him. Seeing her made him loose all his anger at Raven, the emotions knew everything that happened to Raven, and effected them differently depending on what emotion they were, and she was al Raven's fear and sadness, she was the one that was effected the most. He walked over to her and sat down next to her and waited for her to stop crying. But, she fell asleep on him, she was still crying while she was asleep. She looked very cute when she was asleep, he pulled her closer. He had meant it when he told Raven he loved her, he didn't know why he said he didn't, he was just angry that she tried to kill herself. She must be hurting really badly inside, he needed to find the source, it wasn't from the emotion he was holding, all she did was cry. Half an hour later she woke up, "did you mean it when you said you lied about loving us," she said.

"No, I didn't mean it," he said,"I love you a lot, I was just angry." He hugged her tighter, "I didn't mean anything mean I said about you."

After a while of hugging and crying together Beast Boy said,"the last time I was here I didn't ask you what your name was, can you tell me?"

"My name is Timid,"she said.

"how do I get out of here,"Beast Boy said.

"Why do you want to leave,"she said, "I missed you when you were gone."

" I have to get back so I can apologize to Raven," he said.

"She won't forgive you," said Timid,"she was too angry when she sent you here."

Beast Boy started crying,"Is there anything I can do,"he said,"I don't want to fight with her anymore."

"Maybe if you talked to all her emotions, and get them to forgive you, it will be easier,"she said.

"But what about the one we fought, she wouldn't even talk to me,"Beast Boy said.

"Yes she would, even though we are each one emotion we still feel all the others,"said Timid,"though most of us fight the others, and Rage is the weakest right now and can't fight the sadness you caused her, she still tries though, she will fight you for a short time, but if you talk to her she will calm down, even Happy and Brave can't fight the sadness, rage is just a combination of bravery and sadness or fear, now I'm starting to sound like Knowledge."

"Can you come with me," Beast Boy said," I'm scared."

"I'm always scared," she said," but that doesn't stop me, and I can't come with you, we each have our own territory that only connect by the gate, I'm very sorry, when your done I'll meet you at the gate."


	8. Happy's Sadness

Beast Boy's point of view:

As Beast Boy left he thought, right now Timid is the strongest emotion, she feels this sadness every day, but the others don't normally feel sadness so they must feel horrible. Then he saw an emotion with a pink cape, the last time he had seen her she always wanted to play, she must be Happy(he only knew her name because Timid mentioned her, and his knowledge of her behavior). Her reaction to the sadness must be very strong since it was her opposite. He was too scared to talk to her she was just sitting, that wasn't normal for her, if she saw him she could get worse. But he needed too talk to her, to make her normal again. He walked up to her. When she turned to look at him he could see that she was crying, when she saw who he was the crying got a lot worse, even Timid didn't cry that much, probably because she was used to it and Happy wasn't. He sat down in front of her looking at he waiting for her to stop crying. When she did Happy said,"I thought you were my friend, I normally ignore the insults you gave me because I thought you didn't mean it, and just said it because you were angry, but the things you said were too horrible to ignore, and I don't know if you meant it."

"I didn't mean it, I don't know why I said that stuff," Beast Boy said.

"I don't believe you, even anger can't make you say stuff that mean, not even Rage would say it," Happy said and started crying.

Beast Boy had to try very hard to cry, "that's because Rage is always angry, being angry that much gives you a lot of control over it, and she is more physical with her attacks,"he said.

"That's not true,"she yelled, looking at him with a horrible look in her eyes,"she was only like that when you were here, she insults us in the worst ways when it's just us, and I've tired with her my whole life and none of her insults were as bad as yours."

Beast Boy was shocked, he didn't know Happy could get that angry. "That's because she doesn't love you as much as I do, when you love someone as much as I love you, you know what words hurts them the most, and when I was angry that knowledge was used against you, also I am almost never angry, I'm not used to it and have no control, unlike Rage," he said.

"You can't trick me by saying you love me, you said that you had lied the first time you said that," she said angrily. Beast Boy started crying, Timid said Rage had been the one most effected by the unnatural sadness, if she was worse than Happy then he couldn't calm her down.

"I give up,"he said, " if all of you are this bad then is not worth it." He got up and started walking away but Happy grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'll do anything to be your friend again," she said.

He pulled his arm away and said, "I gave you more than one chance, but you wouldn't accept it." He started walking away. He was five yards away when Happy screamed, he turned around and Happy started banging her head on the ground repeatedly, he ran over and stopped her, he pulled her off the ground and hugged her. He hoped Timid was wrong when she said Rage was the most effected, he didn't want to know what was worse than what Happy did. He promised himself he would never give up again. "I will never let you hurt yourself ever, or any of the other emotions,"he said.

They both started crying and hugged each other very tightly. "Do you really love me,"she said.

"Yes, and I will never give up on you again," he said. "And I'll never doubt you again." His legs suddenly got weak and he fell, bringing Happy with him, but he kept her on top of him so she wouldn't get hurt. They hugged each other on the ground for a while, but then he looked at her and saw the damage she did to her head, there was a lot of blood, and she wasn't even conscious. He needed to get her of him so he could do something about it. She was hugging him very tightly and even while she was unconscious her arms wouldn't loosen very easily. He would have to be a little bit rough, but it was for her own good, he pulled her arms apart and pulled her off him and gently put her on the ground. Did they have houses here, he would have to worry about it after he stopped the bleeding.

He ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around her head and tied it. Then he backed away, Happy was very cute when she was asleep, we're all the emotions like that, was Raven like that. She had only sent him there after he had ripped her cape, it must be very important to her, it must have been from her mother, since her father had been evil, her mother must have been the reason for Raven being good, and he had said her mother probably abandoned her. Why would he say that about someone he never met. He hoped she would forgive him, he didn't want her to hate him. he picked Happy up, she seemed very small in his arms, he started looking for her home, they had to have a home. Half an hour later he found it. It wasn't very big, just big enough for one room, but he knew it was hers because it was painted with bright colors. He brought her in and put her in the bed, which was also very small. Happy's realm was the only one that had sunlight and right now the sun was going down. He would stay with her until she was completely healed, which wouldn't be long, since she was part demon she healed faster.


	9. Meanwhile: Raven

Raven's point of view:

Raven was angry, Beast Boy had ripped her cape. It had been an accident but she didn't care, the cape had been a present from her mother. If she found him she would kill him. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Then she thought of something, she hadn't checked in Nevermore. She ran to her room and picked up the mirror, as she looked she said a spell and saw that Beast Boy was in Nevermore. Right when she was about to go in, she thought: I don't have to go get him to kill him I could just make it so he can't come back. She raised the mirror above her head and smashed it on the ground. She couldn't look away from the pieces, because on each piece of glass she saw Beast Boy and her emotions with sad faces. Then she thought of Beast Boy and all the nice things he did for her, they outnumbered all the mean things that he did recently. Then she realized she hadn't done anything nice for him, she had just yelled at him and tried to stay away from him, she had done nothing to show him she loved him. She started crying, " I'm sorry, Beast Boy,"she said,crying. Then suddenly three of the pieces went together, the people she saw in it was Timid, Happy, and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had gotten them to become his friends. She felt very helpless, she couldn't do anything about the mirror, Beast Boy had to do it himself. She just sat their waiting, eventually she fell asleep.


	10. Back in Nevermore

Beast Boy's point of view:

A few minutes ago Raven's face had appeared in front of him, then it cracked. Happy had woken up, so he asked what happened. "She broke the mirror," Happy said. Beast boy was angry, Raven had destroyed his way out, that meant she never wanted to see him again. "Please don't be angry, she really regrets doing it," Happy said.

"No she doesn't, she wouldn't have done it if she would regret it," he yelled.

"You don't know anything about her,"Happy yelled back.

"You're right, I don't, because every time I try to talk to her she either answers sarcastically, or doesn't answer, and walks away," he said, "it's not worth it to try to get her to forgive me." He walked away, leaving her crying. He walked for a while around the house, something was keeping him from leaving. He sat down.

Happy came out and slapped him, "you said you wouldn't give up on us," she said.

"You're right, I did, I'm sorry, I'll make a blood oath if you want,"he said.

"Ok," she said, she took out a knife, "I love you, I want Raven to love you too, you can still get out and get her to forgive you, if you get all the other emoticlones to like you the mirror will fix itself," she said, she took the knife and cut her hand, she gave him the knife, he cut his hand and grabbed her hand.

"I promise I will never give up on getting Raven to forgive me," he said. After a while he let go of her hand,"I'm sorry I made you do that," he said. He ripped another piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around her hand, and wrapped another around his own hand.

"I'll meet you at the gate,"she said.


	11. Brave's Fear

Beast Boy's point of view:

After a while of walking he saw an emoticlone wearing a green cape fighting a monster, it was Brave(also mentioned by Timid), but the weird thing was that she was loosing. The sadness was effecting her very badly. He attacked the monster, and killed it. It was his fault she was loosing, he caused the sadness that was interfering with her ability to fight. He had to get her back to normal, she would die if he didn't, and if she died then Raven would too, and all the other emotions. He walked over to her, she was shaking with fear. When she looked up at him his legs went weak and he fell down, he had never seen as much fear on anyone's face as bad as the fear on Brave's face.

He crawled over to her and hugged her, "Calm down,"he said,"theirs nothing to worry about."

"I'm scared, I've never been scared before, there's never been a reason to be scared, and it's your fault,"Brave said as she pushed him away,"you said mean things to me, and it's all I think about."she yelled," I've always liked you, but everything you've done tells me that I shouldn't."

Beast Boy had expected her to be this angry,"you're right, it is my fault, and you should hate me," he said,"but I'm here to fix my mistake."

"You weren't the one who made the mistake, it was me, for liking you," she said.

"You aren't worth taking to when you are angry, I'll wait until you calm down to talk to you, but I'm not giving up." An hour later she was still angry at him. He gave up waiting. "Why are you so angry, you know I didn't mean what I said," he said.

She started crying. "I'm not angry, I'm just sad that you said those things, I know you just said that because you were angry, but that doesn't make it hurt less,"she said.

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me, I only got that angry because I care about you, it broke my heart when you, I mean Raven, said what she did about my parents, and that she would kill herself,"he said. She started crying very hard and wouldn't stop. He hugged her an said, "Calm down, I promise everything will be okay."

"It's my fault she tried to kill herself, I don't want to live anymore, but in here I can't die,"she said. Beast Boy was angry, she was the reason for this whole problem, she caused Raven to try to kill herself which made him mad at her and hurt her feelings and make her mad and send him there, but then he saw her crying very hard and his anger went away, it had been him that made her want to die.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who made you feel like that," he said,"please stop crying."

"I can't, it hurts too much,"she said. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, she was shaking in his arms.

"I will stay with you until you feel better, but I have to talk to the other emoticlones,"he said.

After a while she said," you can go, I'll meet you at the gate." He got up, from what Timid said Anger would be similar to this, but worse, she would fight him at first, then be very emotionally weak.


	12. Knowledge

Beast Boy's point of view:

It seemed like all the emoticlones would meet him at the gate when he was done. He wondered who he would meet next, he hoped she wouldn't cry, he hated when Raven or the Emoticlones cried. Then he saw one wearing yellow, but she was laying down unconscious. She had more than one knife stabbed into her, nowhere it would kill her, but they were very deep. She had done it to herself. He ran over an started pulling them out, the effect of the sadness was getting worse the more emoticlones he talked to, and Timid said Rage was the worst. He ripped his shirt an wrapped it around her cuts, for some reason his shirt kept growing back, it must be because he was in Raven's mind. He picked up the emoticlone and started looking for her home, it was closer than Happy's had been. He put her in her bed and waited for her to wake up, since she had stabbed herself he guessed she wasn't mad at him, just sad. She hadn't wanted to kill herself, or she would have just used one and stabbed her heart, she was just causing pain to herself, probably because she felt like the physical pain was better than the emotional pain. He fell asleep after a while. When he woke up, she had moved, he looked for her and found her in a corner. She had taken the knives and had already stabbed her leg three times and was about to stab it again. He ran over and took the knife away and pulled out the three she had already stabbed herself with. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed, "stay there," he said. He walked over to the pile of knives and picked them up. He brought them outside and turned into a dog and buried them.

He walked back in and slapped the girl, she started crying,"why are you being so mean too me,"she said.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said,"why would yo do that, I felt bad for you the first time, but it hurt me to see you do it again when I'm here." He hugged her,"I love you,"he said.

"You say that to all the emoticlones,"she said.

"That's because you're all a part of Raven,"he said.

"It's Raven you love not us,"she said and pushed him away.

"But without you Raven wouldn't be who she is, loving her is the same as loving all of you,"he said,"what is your name?"

"My name is Knowledge,"she said.

"If your Knowledge, and your smart, why did you do something so stupid,"he said. She started crying again, she tried to walk away but he pulled her back and hugged her,"I'm sorry,"he said,"I didn't mean it, I'm just worried about you."

Then she screamed. "It hurts," she said.

"What hurts," he asked panicking.

"My whole body,"she said whimpering.

"That's good,"he said.

"Why is it good, do you want me to feel pain,"she said.

"No, I don't, it just means you aren't sad any more,"he said," the reason it didn't hurt as bad before is because the emotional pain was so great it made your body almost numb, I'll help you get rid of the pain."

She squeezed him tightly, "it hurts very badly," she said,"I can't even think." She was breathing very hard, he was starting to panic, he had never seen anyone act like this.

"Have you ever felt physical pain before," he asked, she shook her head, the pain hurt her so much she couldn't speak. He needed to help her, he picked her up and put her on the bed and searched for medical tools. He found alcohol(the kind you put on cuts, not the drinking kind)and band aids in a cupboard in the bathroom.

He went back to her and said, "this will hurt for a few seconds, but it will make some of the pain go away, but it will still hurt a lot." He poured the alcohol on each of the cuts, she screamed while it was happening but she calmed down quickly when he was done, then he put the band aids on. "How quickly do you heal,"he asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine tomorrow," she said.

"How do you know what time it is here,"he asked.

"There's a clock on the wall," she said,"it tells what time it is in the real world."

He hugged her, "go to sleep," he said. He watched her for an hour, when she finally went to sleep he was almost asleep himself. He got up, he wanted to hug her but he was afraid it would wake her up, then he noticed she forgot to take her glasses off, he took them off and put them on the bookshelf by her bed. She was probably nearsighted and needed the glasses because she read so much the light couldn't get into her eyes properly and her eyes readjusted themselves so it would, and when she wasn't reading her adjusted eyes couldn't see far away. He looked at her face, she was very cute when she was asleep. Beast Boy fell asleep looking at her face. When he woke up Knowledge was about to kiss him, he moved and his head banged into hers, she backed away from him and sat down, she kept looking down. He looked closer and noticed she was blushing. "Sorry," she said.

"I don't mind," he said. He walked over to her and was going to kiss her, but she fainted. He backed away, maybe she wasn't ready for it, she had spent her whole life here and hadn't had experience with people, she was probably very nervous. When she woke up she apologized again. "Can you give me some information about the other emoticlones," he asked.

"There's Passion , she's probably the one that cares about you the most, except for Raven, who has all the love we have for you combined, she probably isn't very affected by sadness but she's taking care of Sloth, who is affected a lot. She went senile, and started talking to inanimate objects. There's Rude, who normally says jokes, and plays pranks, but now she's so sad she won't even move, or sleep. And the last one is Rage, she also won't move or sleep, but it's a lot worse, and when you meet her she will deny being sad and might even try to attack you, but she is the most vulnerable, she was always the weakest, she tries to act strong, and act like she doesn't care about us or anyone else, but she really considers us sisters, and she loves you a lot"said Knowledge.

"That's weird, when I was here last she didn't seem weak, it took all of you to defeat her," Beast Boy said.

"That's because she wanted you to think she was powerful, and her love for you encouraged her, she was trying to impress you,"she said.

"By attacking us," he asked. "That's the only way she knows how to use her powers, she intended to loose, but she wanted it to take a lot of power to defeat her, so it would seem like she was powerful, she didn't intend to hurt you,"she said.

"I have to go,"he said, "the others said they would meet me at the gate, do you want to meet me there too."

"Yes, I do,"she said,"I'll meet you there."


End file.
